Rouge tempête
by Black Angelis
Summary: Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.


**Bonjour !**

**Voici un petit OS écrit très rapidement sur mon téléphone (je m'excuse donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe). Il suit globalement la trame de la saison 8, sauf pour ce qui est de la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.

C'est la pensée qui traverse tous les esprits alors que Daenerys Targaryen s'avance vers Sansa Stark dans la cour de Winterfell, tous les esprits sauf le sien.

Daenerys, elle, elle ne voit que cette tache rouge dans ce désert blanc, cette tache écarlate dans le paysage, comme une goutte de sang, comme une tempête de feu et ça l'énerve presque parce que le feu, c'est son domaine, mais elle relève la tête bien haut et se heurte à la glace pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Winterfell est à vous, Majesté, » elle dit avec une fausse déférence absolument insupportable, et Daenerys la sent bien, l'ironie méprisante, et elle veut dire, je vous ferai fondre comme la statue de glace que vous êtes.

Pourtant, elle se contente d'incliner la tête avec un respect feint.

.

Sansa la regarde, cette reine de feu aux cheveux de neige qui se fond presque dans le décor et lutte perpétuellement pour ne pas se laisser engloutir. Elle lui tient tête, critique ses dragons, ses décisions, la toise de haut d'un air de dire, je vous gèlerai, vous ne sortirez pas vivante de cet enfer blanc.

Mais quand Daenerys la regarde, quand elle l'effleure en la croisant dans un couloir, quand elle parle de victoires et de couronnes, c'est elle qui frissonne.

.

Jon lui parle pendant le dîner et Daenerys l'écoute distraitement. Elle regarde ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres, son air trapu et elle pense, il est facile à aimer, il est fait de neige, de la neige molle, douce, pas vraiment froide, celle dont il porte le nom. Elle le ferait fondre rien qu'avec ses baisers si elle le voulait.

Elle détourne le regard. Sansa discute avec sa soeur et se tient bien droite, comme la reine qu'elle espérerait être dès qu'elle l'aurait chassée de son royaume gelé.

Elle tourne la tête, leurs regards se croisent et Daenerys en a le souffle coupé.

Elle vient de découvrir que la glace brûle.

.

Daenerys vient la voir, s'assoit en face d'elle, lui prend la main, et son coeur bat plus vite quand elle voit les flammes dans les yeux violets. Sansa est une fille du Nord, elle n'aime pas le feu, ne vit que pour les flocons de neige et les flaques de givre.

Elle lui parle de leur future victoire et Sansa lui parle du futur tout court, du Nord qu'elle ne veut pas voir brûler sous les flammes, sinon, le givre de sa fureur recouvrira le Trône de Fer fraichement remporté, et elle s'attend à ce que Daenerys retire sa main, elle veut qu'elle le fasse, elle pense, retirez-là, nous serons ennemies et je pourrai éteindre ce foutu feu pour de bon.

Daenerys se contente de serrer plus fort.

.

Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne vit plus que pour ces instants où elle sent les yeux glacés de Sansa la transpercer, où son corps frôle le sien, où ses cheveux roux la narguent, elle, la reine de feu aux boucles argentées.

Jon est un spectre à côté de sa soeur, un simple flocon face à une tempête, de la neige fondue contre un mur de glace.

Il lui dit qu'il a l'impression qu'elle lui échappe et elle veut lui répondre, vole, petit flocon, tant que tu le peux encore.

Mais son regard est déjà tourné vers elle, cette géante rouge qui lui donne envie d'exploser en braises et en flammes et de faire fondre ce royaume maudit.

.

Sansa a faim. Faim de sécurité, de pouvoir, d'affection. Elle a froid aussi, seule dans son palais de glace, alors elle laisse la main chaude de Daenerys se poser sur sa joue, presser son bras, glisser dans son cou. En guise de réponse, elle lui adresse son éternel regard de glace brûlant, celui qui fait trembler tout le monde sauf elle.

Un jour, ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes et c'est comme si tout avait fondu dans son ventre.

Quand elles s'embrassent, le feu et la glace s'affrontent dans un ballet destructeur. Aucun ne sortira indemne de cette sale histoire mais ils ne jugent pas utile de s'en préoccuper.

Rouge tempête. Blanc écarlate. Orange glacé. Bleu carmin.

Ce qui les unit se décline à toutes les nuances.

.

Daenerys est pressée contre le corps de Sansa dans ce grand lit où elle la déteste pour l'y avoir invitée et où Daenerys se déteste pour l'y avoir rejointe.

« Je parie que tu rêvais du prince charmant, quand tu étais petite. »

Sansa frissonne et répond avec ennui :

« Tu rêvais d'une couronne. Ce n'est pas mieux. »

Elles aiment se mentir. Ça leur semble un bon moyen de se convaincre que l'autre n'a aucune importance.

.

La Longue Nuit arrive sans prévenir. Sansa n'est plus la seule tache rouge dans le paysage, maintenant.

Quand ils brûlent les corps, ce vieux mantra leur revient en mémoire.

Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.

Quand Daenerys rejoint Sansa ce soir là, elle grimpe à califourchon sur elle et lui dit d'une voix un peu folle :

« Je t'emmènerai à dos de dragon dans mon royaume de feu, là où le soleil brûle la peau et où l'hiver n'existe pas. Je te ferai fondre et nous serons ensemble pour toujours. »

Sansa s'esclaffe avec mépris et la fait basculer sous elle.

« C'est moi qui t'enlèverai. Je t'enfermerai dans ma forteresse de glace, là où rien ne meurt, et je te gèlerai le coeur. Tu seras à moi pour toujours. »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent, comme pour sceller leur double promesse.

.

Après l'attaque surprise d'Euron Greyjoy, après la mort de Missandei, Daenerys se traîne jusqu'à Sansa, jusqu'à la froideur de son étreinte pour apaiser son coeur brûlé.

Elle lui propose de l'emmener dans son palais glacé et de lui geler le coeur, comme elle le lui a dit, mais Daenerys ne voit que sa couronne, son trône, son destin. Elle lui dit, pour Viserys, pour les origines de son rêve. Sansa lui parle de Joffrey, de Ramsay, de son rêve à elle qui s'est brisé.

« Vole avec moi. Sois ma reine. Nous avons été utilisées, battues, violées. Reprenons ce qui nous appartient. »

Le feu brûle, mais la glace aussi. Sansa sourit.

.

Daenerys et Sansa ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble.

C'est ce que tous pensent en voyant la silhouette d'un dragon crever le ciel et cracher le feu et la fureur.

Daenerys ne s'est jamais aussi sentie aussi puissante qu'avec les bras minces de Sansa qui enserrent sa taille alors que Drogon détruit les défenses de la ville l'une après l'autre.

Elle entend les cloches et la rage monte en elle. Elle a voulu la paix, elle a tout fait pour l'obtenir, et elle, elle n'a rien eu en échange, on ne lui a donné que la neige et la mort. Elle renie la froideur de la paix qui lui rappelle trop celle du Nord, et choisit là chaleur du feu et du sang. Sansa lui parle, mais elle n'écoute pas.

Un quart de la ville n'est déjà plus qu'un brasier quand, alors qu'elle passe en rase-motte au dessus d'une rue en flammes, Drogon fait une violente embardée pour éviter un toit qui s'effondre.

Daenerys a à peine le temps de réaliser que l'emprise de Sansa se desserre que c'est déjà trop tard.

Son cri d'horreur reste coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'elle tombe au milieu des flammes qui la dévorent.

.

Daenerys attend que le feu s'éteigne et part à sa recherche. Bientôt, sa tête sera mise à prix, elle le sait. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à trouver. Seule une moitié de son visage a brûlé. Le reste est encore reconnaissable et elle tombe à genoux pour serrer contre elle ce corps mou, ce corps mort. Elle a envie d'éclater de rire avec son esprit malade et détraqué parce qu'elle l'a prévenue, elle lui a dit, je t'emmènerai à dos de dragon et je te ferai fondre.

« Nous serons ensemble pour toujours, » elle répète alors même que de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues et qu'un sanglot fait trembler ses mains.

.

Je t'enlèverai, lui a dit Sansa, alors Daenerys laisse son esprit l'enlever et l'emmener loin du brasier qui l'a fait fondre dans une tempête de feu qui avait la couleur de ses cheveux. Drogon la dépose dans la neige, au milieu de la glace et sous les flocons. La tache rouge dans le paysage est revenue pour toujours, ici, là où rien ne meurt.

Daenerys s'allonge à côté de Sansa et ses yeux givrés ne la brûlent plus, quand bien même ils la toisent et luI rappellent sa promesse, tu seras à moi pour toujours dans ma forteresse de glace.

Alors elle lui ferme les yeux, ferme les siens et la laisse lui geler le coeur, parce qu'elle l'a fait fondre et que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, et pour la première fois cette triste vérité déferle sur elle comme une tempête de neige.

Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.


End file.
